Five Nights At Freddy's
by AedanStorm99
Summary: Mike Schmidt works at freddy's haunted pizzeria. Can he survive five nights at freddy's? WARNING: Bad language is used throughout and scary sequences used throughout... Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Mike Schmidt. I am eighteen years old. My hair color is Brown and my eyes are green. But what does that matter? What you are about to read is probably the most horrifying story ever. I am the one who witnessed it. I am the one who survived five nights at Freddy's. I am here to tell you my story in a way that I write it in. After you read this I would like for you to show your friend's this novel. I based my first-job experience and made it into a book. *Sigh* Be safe out there and whatever you do, do not work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Here is the long-awaited story you've been waiting to here. This is how it all starts...

Times are tough nowadays. It is the year 1991 and jobs are scarce for me being only 18 and all. I hadn't any money. I needed a job. Bills were rolling in (I actually live with my mom and dad) and I needed the money fast.

Sunday morning I woke up at 8:31am and I couldn't help but notice the Sunday newspaper lying on the drive way. I opened it up and flipped through some pages and I found a job that is needed by anyone.

HELP WANTED!

Security guard needed for night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Starting 12:00am-6:00am. Maximum wage is $120.00 per week. (We won't be responsible for injuries or major accidents.) If you are interested in this job, please contact 1-800-FAZBEAR.

The amount of money per week wasn't much but I really needed it. What did they mean by "We won't be responsible for injuries or major accidents?" Anyway I became interested in the job so I walked over to the telephone in my parent's living room and dialed the phone number.

A man answered the phone and asked if I was looking for the job as a security guard. I said yes though. Automatically, he accepted me for the job. I don't know why that happened. Usually you'd have to go to an interview. But damn I got the job that easily. How can this job be possibly bad? Anyways the man said my job starts tomorrow at 12:00am and I should be ready. He hung up the phone.

I have already graduated high school and in the big world and now is my chance to be able to take responsibility for a job. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, here I come!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I slept through the entire day. I woke up at 10:30pm and started to eat a late dinner. At 11:00 I drove to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and a man was waiting for me with a light-blue uniform and a hat that read "Security" on it.

"Here you go. Your own uniform. Oh and in the security room there is a computer where you can check cameras throughout the restaurant," the man said to me as he handed me the clothes. So I put the clothes on and walked into the security room.

I waited until 12:00 to start my job. How hard can it be, I thought. The security room wasn't very big. It was small with an electronic door on both sides of the room. Two switches on each wall next to a door. One said Light and the other said open/close. There was a long table in front of me. There was a small rotating fan, a weird looking pink cupcake with eyes on it, a poster with Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie on it with the words Celebrate above them, scrappy drawings of art made by children, crumpled up paper on the table and some paperwork. I didn't see anything coming until a phone rang right in front of me. Why is someone calling me? Was it the manager coming to check on me? I didn't answer so an answering machine started to talk with an accent that came from either Wisconsin, Michigan, or Canada. The voice was a man. The time is 12:00am. I decided to call him Phone Guy.

Phone Guy said a very long message to me, "Hello. Hellooo. Eh. I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled down on your first night. Uhm I actually worked there at that office before you. I am finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so I know it can be overwhelming but I am here to tell you that there is nothing to worry about. You'll do fine.

"So let's just focus on getting you through the first night. Okay let's see him, first there is a introductory reading for the company that I am supposed to read. It's kinda a legal thing you know. Uhm, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life, Fazbear's entertainment are not responsible for damage, property, or person on discovering of damage or death has occurred. A missing person report will be made within 90 days and the death of a person will be cleaned with bleach and the carpets will be cleaned, blah blah blah.

"Now that might sound bad I know, but there is nothing to worry about. The animatronic puppets become quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and never got a bath I'd probably would be irritable at night, too." I remember that the computer was here so I can check the cameras so I looked through the cameras. Nothing bad was happening. Phone Guy continued to talk.

"So remember these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and show them a little respect, right?

"Okay so just to be aware that the characters tend to wander a bit. Uhm they have some sort of free roaming mode at night uhm, something about their servers locking up or they get turned off for too long." I started to check the cameras again... blood drained from my head as Bonnie wasn't at the stage area. Only Chica and Freddy. A switched to a camera in the dining room and there Bonnie stood. Staring at me. I was frightened. His black eyes with tiny white eyes stared at me. What the f-

"Uhm," Phone Guy continued, "they used to be able to walk around during the day too but then there was the 'Bite of '87.' Yeah it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe 'ya know.

"Now concerning the only real safety during the night watch if any is the fact that these characters if they happen to see you after hours probably won't see you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal indoskelleton without its costume on. Now since that is against the rules of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Uhm well that wouldn't be so bad if the suit themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So you could imagine having your head being pressed inside those would cause a bit of discomfort and death.

"The only parts that will see the light-of-day will be your eyeballs and teeth that will pop out of the mask. Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up but hey, see you first thing tomorrow. Uhm check those cameras and remember to close those doors only if they are absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power. Alright goodnight."

2:00 am.

Things are getting serious now. I am scared as a little bunny being chased by a Rottweiler. I checked the camera to the dining room again and Bonnie was gone. He move to the backstage room. I checked Pirate's Cove when evidently Foxy the Pirate is supposed to be there. Something gave me the chills when I saw it. A glowing white eye staring right at me. A sign in front of Pirate's Cove said Out-Of-Order. I switched to the backstage room again and Bonnie was gone. This time she was down the hall of the left door. I quickly shut the door. Noticed the battery percentage which said 65%. Battery life dies fast. I opened the door again and checked the camera. Bonnie was gone again. She was backstage again. I was sweating like crazy when I checked the stage again and Chica left and Freddy Fazbear was the only animatronic puppet left on the stage. Chica was in the dining room. I don't know what scared me more. A giant purple-blue bunny with evil eyes that stares deep into your soul or a giant chicken with a bib across her chest that said "Let's Eat."

Bonnie left backstage and was back down the hall. I turned on the light to the left door and Bonnie stood there staring at me in person. I shut the door as fast as I possibly could. 53%.

4:30 am.

It went on and on. My battery life was dying super fast. Why did I sign up for this? I at least have to spend a week before quitting this job. After that I am leaving.

5:00 am.

It's almost over for today. I checked Pirate's Cove again and Foxy's body was halfway out of the purple curtains of the Cove. His jaw was hanging open like it bet something causing his mouth to break. And then I thought back, the Bite Of '87. Did Foxy caused the catastrophe? No I don't think so. If he did, the entire place would be shut down and he wouldn't be here any more. I checked more cameras only to see a room with no lights on. The camera to this room doesn't work. I wonder what could be in that room.

5:30 am.

I only have thirty minutes left until my shift is over. I checked the camera for the hallway on my left. Chica was there. Then their right hallway and Bonnie was there. I shut both of the doors. 50% 43% 36% 25%. It keeps getting lower. I need to conserve some power so I opened up the doors and both animatronics were gone. I flashed the lights on both doors and no sign of them anywhere. I checked Pirate's Cove once more and Foxy's entire body was out of the Cove all crooked and staring at me.

All of a sudden... the power to my computer died. The lights went out. I looked around to see what was going on. The on my left, two glowing white eyes started to flash with an eerie tune to some carnival music. It must be Freddy's March theme. It went on for about 15 seconds until the clock struck 6:00 am.

6:00 am.

I made it! I made it I made it! That was the scariest experience I have had ever! Now it's time to say goodbye to those stupid animatronics and leave this hell of a place people call fun.


	3. Chapter 3

The manager arrived at 6:05 am. I ran up to him and said, "What the hell is the deal here!?"

He replied, "It's not my fault that you signed up for the job! Anyways you cannot quit now you have to wait until Friday night to quit."

"Well you know what? I think that is absolutely B.S! You know what happens at night do you!?" I yelled.

"Uhm. Yes, yes I do I-"

"Where is the guy I listened to on the phone last night. You know, the 'Phone Guy'?"

"That would be my cousin. I am Blake the manager of this establishment. As you can see on my shir-" Blake said.

"I really don't care right now. I've been scared the living day lights out of me by those damn animatronics. Now I want to leave this place now. I want to quit-"

"Like I said Mr. Schmidt, not until Friday night. At the end of the week you get paid $120.00." He stared at me for a few seconds.

He stared at me even more until I said, "I've had enough of puppets, robots, and other crazy junk staring at me." I looked at him and I left to go back home. The trip back home wasn't long anyway. As I walked into the door I immediately fell asleep on my couch.

A child was running in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza while the animatronics was walking around the pizzeria being kind and thoughtful to the children. The boy ran up to Foxy and started to poke at him. Next thing the boy knew was that Foxy ad bitten the boy. His frontal lobe was missing only to be in Foxy's mouth causing Foxy's jaw to be broken and hanging low. Screaming was heard everywhere throughout the restaurant. Ambulance sirens were heard. People started to evacuate the pizzeria and doctors came sprinting in with a stretcher. They put the boy on the stretcher and took him into the ambulance with the boy's parents. The animatronics were never allowed to roam free again...at least during the day. That was when Pirate's Cove became out-of-order. That was the "Bite Of '87".

That was my dream as I woke up at 10:00 pm. I got up off the couch and ran to the kitchen to eat dinner. After that I took a shower and left for work.

12:00 am

I was ready for tonight. The computer is fully charged and all the power is fully charged as well. *Riiiiiiinggg... Riiiiiiinggg... Riiiiiiinggg.*

I still didn't answer the phone because I didn't want to keep my eyes off of the screen. A man answered using the answering machine. It was Phone Guy again.

"Hello. Hello. Oh hey you made it to night two uhm, congrats. I will not talk long this time since Fazbear and his become more active as the week progresses. Uhh it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure they are in place," he said.

I checked the cameras and everything was fine.

"Interestingly enough, Fredd himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes more active in the dark though so no one more reason to not run out of power right? I also want to emphasize to use the door lights. There are blind spots in the camera view that happen to be right outside of the door. So if you can't find something or someone on your camera, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react not because you are in danger of course. I am not implying that. Also check on the curtains in Pirate's Cove. The character in that place is unique in that he comes more active when the camera remains off for a long enough time. I guess he doesn't like to be watched. I don't know. Anyway I am sure you have everything under control. Uhm talk to you soon," Phone Guy said as the phone turned off.

1:30 am

Bonnie was gone. He was in the dining room just like yesterday. I checked Pirate's Cove and everything seemed to be okay for now there so that's good. Bonnie was still in the dining room. Like Phone Guy said, I have everything under control. I kept flipping through all the cameras. I'm really curious to know what is in that dark room which shows nothing but darkness. Bonnie left and was backstage. Chica left the stage and was in the dining room. This is just a stupid cycle of crap going on and on and on. I'm sick of it! Let's see what is Pirate's Cove. Nothing but Foxy's stupid little eye staring at me.

Flip flip flip, the cameras went on. The activity was just about the same as yesterday.

2:30 am

Goosebumps all over my body. I'm shivering but it is warm in here. Every hair on my body is sticking up. Dead eyes staring at me from one camera to another. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all the way from Pirate's Cove. I feel like crying. Sobbing. Wishing for this nightmare to end. It feels like it is going on forever. I think I know why there is a cupcake with funny eyes. To cheer you up whenever you get frightened. I don't think it's working though. No. It is not working.

Battery percentage: 76%

3:30 am

Why why why? On my left side stands Bonnie looking at me as I shut the door. On my right side is Chica staring at me so then I shut that door. I checked the cameras, Foxy's head is looking at me, too from Pirate's Cove. Chica is still here. Bonnie left me (thank God). I reopened the left door only to reveal no animatronic puppet. I checked my right camera door and Chica left as well. Maybe she wanted to join Bonnie.

5:00 am

The same old crap went on. Foxy's body was halfway through the curtains. Only one hour left. I started hyperventilating. I just need to take a chill-pill. This is nothing. This is only a dream. A nightmare. I need to wake up from it... Foxy was still the same. Bonnie was in a hallway. Chica was near a kitchen. And Freddy... he hasn't moved yet. Foxy was the same. This is soooooooooo boring. But at the same time it's scary. The fact that I am alone in this dirty room wile haunted animatronics are roaming the restaurant, it is a living hell! I don't know what they're going to do to me.

6:00 am

I made it through again. The animatronics were back to normal. As I was about to leave, I met Phone Guy for the first time. His outfit was a little different than mine. It was purple. A faded purple. I got curious to why it was purple but it might've been his favorite color. I don't know. Phone Guy and I had a brief conversation about what has been going on over night and shit like that.

7:00 am

I made breakfast at home and ate it. I took a shower to get rid of all the dirt and sweat. I fell asleep soon after that.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're halfway through the week Mike, you can do this," the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza said to me. Blake is a nice guy. He's cool. But unlike Phone Guy, he doesn't give me tips on how to survive.

"I'm going to try to conquer my fears," I said.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about," he said.

"Yeah... I'm going to make them my bitch and show them who's boss!"

"Yea- Wait what?"

"Those punk-ass animatronics will not kill me today nor tomorrow. I'm going to go in that office and watch them walk around like retarded children on a playground and I'll make them my bitch!" I said. The manager and I were in the dining room in front of the animatronics. I got up out of a chair, walked to Chica, looked at them all and said, "You hear that Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy? You guys are going to be my bitch!"

12:00

I sat down in the chair acting like this job isn't going to be a problem. I wonder if Phone Guy is going to call me tonight. I know he will.

*Riiiiiiinggg... Riiiiiiinggg... Riiiiiiinggg...*

"Hello," Phone Guy said. "Hey you are doing great. Most people don't last this long. You know they usually move on to other things by now. Uhm I am not implying that they died but that's not what I meant. Anyway I better not take too much of your time as things start to get real tonight. Uhm hey listen I have an idea if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed in a Freddy suit uhh, try playing dead. You know, go limp. There is a chance that they'll think you are an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you are an empty costume instead they might shove a skeleton skull in you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah never mind scratch that. It's best not to get caught. Uhm okay I will leave it to you. See you on the flip side."

He hung up. As he was talking I checked the cameras to make sure everything was in place. In the middle of his little speech, Bonnie had moved backstage. Pirate's Cove was still fine. The animatronics are getting a little faster.

Battery percentage, 76%

1:00

Bonnie kept moving. He really is active. Then he gave me a look that almost made me scream and cry. He looked at me and his eyes were black with white, glowing pupils again. Blood was pouring down it like a smooth river. As I can see, blood stains were on his belly. He moved place to place until he finally got to the left hallway of my office. I shut the door. He was looking at me through the window next to the door.

2:00

Chica was gone as well. They were going fast. Like they were teleporting! My head was throbbing. My blood was hot! I've got tears.

Battery percentage, 68%

It was my mistake that I said that I am going to make the animatronics my bitch! I have gone and pissed them off! Especially Bonnie. Is Freddy still on stage?

2:30

Yep. *Exhale* He's still there. Oh shit... what about Foxy?

Half of his body is sticking out of the curtains! And it is only 2:35! Oh my God what do I do!?

Bonnie and Chica are moving everywhere! Bonnie on the left side of the door and Chica on the right! The electronic doors shut fast with the sound of a woosh! I checked the cameras to see if Foxy is coming... no he's still the same. How is that? Bonnie is still there. Chica is gone. *Exhale* I reopened the right door to save some power and holy crap!

Battery percentage, 52%

3:25

I've been trying my absolute best to conserve power.

3:30

I hear moaning. Like a dying, breathless, cold baby. I check the camera to the right hallway of my office. Chica was there again. God dammit! I am sick and tired of the same old shit that is going on! What next! Is Freddy going to come offstage and raise hell!?

F-*ck

That is exactly what he did. Isn't there someplace where I can just hide from them and look at the computer at the same time!? Except behind my chair. That would be stupid. Freddy is plotting something. I don't know what it is but he is not really doing anything out there. I can smell something rotten. I take a few sniffs and... *bllaaarrrrggghhhhhh* I vomited in a trash can next to me. The rotten smell was the scent of rotten flesh... human flesh.

4:00

Two more hours left.

Battery percentage, 43%

Can I make it through the night? Please help.

No... no Freddy... I'm sobbing. They're getting closer.

You can't...

Chica... no. Freddy... I keep eyes out for F-Foxy. He's getting there. Bonnie... stop doing that stop doing that stop doing that! E-enough with the damn cycle. Wh-why do you want to kill me? :'(

Battery percentage, 38%

Stop...stop...stop...

4:30

No! No! No! They're going from Camera 5 to Camera 3 to Camera 7...etc. I keep flipping through the cameras and they're everywhere!

Batter percentage, 35%

The power is going down so fast like a rollercoaster. Why does it die so fast? :'''(

The animatronics are getting very close to me. I don't want to die. Not here! Not now! Never! I don't want to leave my friends. I don't want to leave Phone Guy. I want to die a peaceful death at an old age.

Battery percentage, 30%

5:00

I want to scream! I want to cry! But I don't want the animatronics to hear me.

Battery percentage, 25%

Damn. I'm hyperventilating. I'm so creeped out I can speak Japanese.

歩lyしtい間っ竹てぃs。あnyもれ! (Holy shit I can't take this anymore!)

Why'd I say I was going to make them my bitch...? Why...why...why!?

Battery percentage, 20%

5:30

I'm going to die tonight. I don't want to. I only have thirty minutes left to go tonight.

Battery percentage, 16%

Foxy... what are you doing. Stop trying to get out of Pirate's Cove! You'll never get out!

Battery percentage, 1%

No no no no no no NOOOO!

Battery percentage, 0%

The lights turned of and Freddy's March started to play. I tried playing dead but then-

*Ding Dong Ding Dong!...Dong Ding Ding Dong!*

6:00

I'm... a-alive! I did it! I conquered the third night!

I left Freddy Fazbear's Pizza immediately! "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where fantasy and fun come to life" my ASS!

Goodbye for today!


End file.
